


【DMC/父母爱情】仙人掌

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: 父母的爱情故事。“我对你的爱如同仙人掌，无需浇灌也茁壮成长。”
Relationships: Eva & Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	【DMC/父母爱情】仙人掌

#斯巴达经历捏造

斯巴达钻进双生子的被窝只花了一秒不到，他选择的位置天然绝佳，正好隔开了四仰八叉的但丁和仍然未眠的维吉尔。

斯巴达扭动了一下，手搭回掀开又合上的被子，正正好压住两个孩子的被角。

维吉尔蹭着布料转过身，他注意到父亲的眼睛在红与蓝之间错位，这是专门便于人类观察的形态，是纯血恶魔遮掩真实的视错觉。他的手被裹在被褥里，所以没能抬起来，于是他动了动，又不动了。

“父亲。”他小声说，“为什么突然和我们一起睡？”

斯巴达张了张嘴，又闭上。沉默持续了一会，直到但丁睡出了呼噜，斯巴达才捏住但丁的上下嘴唇打断了可爱的噪声。

“我被妈咪赶出来了，维吉。”他好像是叹了口气，困意已经卷住了维吉尔的脚踝，就要把他拖进黑甜的沼泽里了，闻言男孩努力睁眼看了看他的大恶魔父亲：“……为什么？”

“我想，嗯……是因为我又忘记我们家的炖锅不能用魔火加热？……还是我给妈咪的蔷薇浇多了水淹死了它们？我不太擅长这个，你知道的，维吉，我不太擅长这些事……”

斯巴达的眼睛瞪着天花板上的花纹。

“可你至少该信任她去做那些。”

“你把那叫做信任吗？要知道，人类是很脆弱的，如果你爱一个人，不可以把事情都交给她。……好吧，我，我只是想帮上忙。”

“帮上忙？父亲，如果是那样，你今天就不会钻到我们这儿来了。”

“嘿，我的小恶魔，这你就有所不知……想不想听点别的睡前故事？”

“但丁也没听过的那种？”

“但丁也没听过的，谁都没听过的那种故事。”

“我听着呢。”

“那是不久之前的事。按理说，恶魔都会活很久很久，它们是依托人类的欲望存在的梦魇，活得越久，证明它的血统越纯正，力量越强，也说明了它具有在魔界生存下来战胜对手的能力。那时，人间与魔界没有界线，魔界还不被称为魔界，我也只是从那个臭水沟里走进人群寻找意义的梦魇之一。

“起初，我只是在完成魔帝的命令之余，漫无目的地游荡。我见过很多人，男人和女人，也见过他们出生，他们死去。我很少和他们产生交流，人类并不是美丽的生物，要知道，正是他们的欲望饲养了那么多的恶魔。

“活着这件事对于人类来说很难，他们很脆弱，经常因为一个细微的差别而无法维持正常的生活。维吉，你见过目盲的人，你也见过失去一只手、两只手的人。我见过更多那样的人，在人与人的战争中，在人与恶魔的战争中，这样的人越来越多，他们残缺不全，却从身体里生长出更强大的东西——仇恨。

“仇恨是恶魔也无法摆脱的诅咒，恶魔们从中汲取养分，又受到它的惩罚。我也不例外。有一回，我以人类外表进入一个集市，那是丰年里难得的庆典，许多女人们拎着提篮，里面装着刚刚买到的白面包和盐巴。肉是很少见的，屠夫的摊位就在集市的中心，他杀了一整头牛，我闻得到浅浅的血腥气。

“突然，就在那里，人群骚乱起来，尖叫声和脚步声搅合成一道血肉沙拉。有许多人类死了，男人和女人。那是一个饿极的恶魔，方从不稳定的空间通道钻出来，就掉进了一场狂宴。它一定吃得很满足，我能听见它大笑的声音。

“多么吵闹啊，我想，比人类更丑恶、更吵闹。它不该出现在这里，当我意识到自己这样想的时候，我拔出了我的大剑。”

“你杀了它？”维吉尔睁大了眼睛。

“是的，爸爸杀了它，就在那里，当着所有人类的面。……可是人类并不感谢我，他们用仇恨的眼睛盯着我，男人的眼睛，女人的眼睛，所有的眼睛里都有仇恨和恐惧。在他们的眼睛里，我看到自己的眼睛，你看到了吗，维吉？我的眼睛是红色的。

“我再也没有回到那里，我也害怕他们的眼睛，燃烧着不息之恨的眼睛。

“我仍然穿行于两地，就像现今的人们从家里出门，我也常常从魔帝那里离开，走进人群。在人群中，我保持海蓝色的双眼，和大多数人类保持一致。我学习人类的礼节，他们都喜欢我，因为我在的地方，低等恶魔会主动退避。我带来的‘幸运’是非常罕见的，人类的教士曾经试图探究，但他们终究是人类，无法看透恶魔的伪装。

“很多人被诱惑，被恶魔吃掉和被贪婪吃掉有什么区别？我并不多加阻止它们的狩猎，我不喜欢人类充斥仇恨的眼睛。此外，魔帝也不喜欢我无法预测的行径。

“可我终究插手了，在人类和恶魔之间，必须有一条界线，它必须足够强，把人间的欢乐和美与地狱隔开；它必须足够隐蔽，蜉蝣般短命的人类只需要两代就会忽略然后忘记。我要做这样一条界线，我就是这条界线。

“这个想法始于那次集市，可它最终生根发芽是因为一个女人。她就是你们的妈咪。”

“妈咪？”

“是的。人类也像恶魔那样，在内部将同类分成三六九等。你们的父亲是头一等的恶魔，你们的母亲是头一等的人类。我是说，贵族家庭的孩子。

“她不会去集市那种地方，也不会在崎岖的山路上跌倒，她总是身着华服，在父辈的庄园里嬉戏，或是在卧室里读书，而庄园的围墙圈起了远大于她双脚所能触及的范围。

“多么脆弱，又多么可爱的造物……这点你们也会同意的，任何人都会同意的，而我是发现了这朵玫瑰的唯一一个恶魔。

“维吉，你或许在某些时刻想过毁掉一些东西，不必惊慌，那是我们的天性，我熟知它，并与它战斗了很多年。在人间逡巡的日子里，我了解到人类也喜欢在花朵盛放的时刻折断它们的脖颈，即使有时他们并不知道它们的名字。——That which we call a rose by ant other word would smell as sweet. 人天性中的暴戾令我惊奇，却仍在意料之中。当然，我想过放任她凋零，我真的想过。可当我看见她的眼睛，只有一左一右两只的，与恶魔们千奇百怪的外表截然不同的眼睛……”

“父亲，人的眼睛不是本来就……只有两只吗？”维吉尔闭着眼，浅浅地打了个哈欠。

“反正你们妈咪是不一样的，她的眼里没有我害怕见到的东西，她的花园不曾存在虫豸，从前没有，而我遇到了她，往后也不会有。”

“你给妈咪买花了吗？书上说女孩都喜欢花。”

“算……是吧。”

“为什么说算是？”

“因为我买的是……仙人掌。你没去过花店吗，下次我会偷偷带你和但丁去，不管你们选中的是什么花或者草叶子，只要和妈咪说，你们是特意为她选的，她都会笑着亲吻你们的。当然，我嘛……当时只是觉得那些花都很好，我不缺人类贸易流通所需的货币，但我很少看到这么多繁殖的器官摆在同一间屋子里……咳，我是说，那些花都很美，如果全部买下，就和那些用锦衣华服的许诺追求她的男人们一样平庸而不值一提。就这样，我最终挑了一盆仙人掌。”

“妈咪给了你什么反应？我开始对你被她赶出卧室的原因有所领悟了。”小小的维吉尔很克制地评价了他的父亲。

“她很高兴，当然……也有一点意外。她问我，为什么别人都送各种颜色的玫瑰，而你半夜爬上我的窗台，却给我这带刺的小家伙呢？我回答的这句话你可得听好，也许以后你也用得上呢，我说：我对你的爱不用浇灌也茁壮成长。”

维吉尔发出快要窒息的吐舌声。斯巴达哈哈大笑起来，吵醒了但丁，可最终，他也没有说起自己被赶到孩子们卧室的原因。

很多年后，隔着黑骑士双目的白翳，维吉尔突然从蒙德斯的身上看见了父亲，斯巴达笑着，嘴唇在夜幕中无声地张合：分离或死亡，正是我被爱放逐的原因。

——哈，真是个好笑的理由，父亲。

——而我对你们的爱，可比仙人掌顽强得多。真难看啊，斯巴达之子……

  
-END-  
写给阿玻的父母爱情故事，部分对话来自阿玻和我昨夜/今早的口嗨。  
其实一直都想搞斯巴达当年的故事，等着kpk自己填坑太慢啦，我自己来臆造一番讲讲看。  
真正爱你的人，无论收到什么礼物都会露出笑容，无论你如何不辞而别，都会等你，无论你要去往何方，他们的爱都会伴随你直到永远。  
3V被老蒙捏碎时出现关于但丁的幻觉，我想也可以从这一角度稍作解读。


End file.
